


The New Order

by Wownomore



Series: Lazulibleu : The Wownomore legacy [8]
Category: Star Wars theOld Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jedi gather for a new start</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Order

It's too quiet here, Nadia thought. she rolled over on her cot in the Odessen woods. she looked over at the others sleeping peacefully.  
Raystlyn stirred. Nadia got off the cot and creeped over to him.  
"it's too quiet Raystlyn. "I sense a change in the force."  
Raystlyn nodded. "I feel it too. These woods are pulsing with it. He stood, looking over toward where Satele's shuttle had been parked. "It's gone."  
"Master Satele too."  
Scourge rubbed his eyes. "A great loss. Arcann is gone as well. I don't sense him here any longer." Scourge rose from his cot. "I no longer sense Master Satele Shan or Darth Marr either."  
Amethesta walked over to the spot where Satele's shuttle had been parked. she looked at the depression in the ground, then crouched down to feel it.  
Lord Scourge crossed his arms looking at her. "what is it dearest?"  
Amethesta frowned. "Something is not right."  
"You're right." Raystlyn said, searching, looking around. "These woods are too quiet. I don't sense anyone here. Spirit or otherwise."  
"What did Master Satele mean when she said our exile is over. Time to move on?" Nadia said.  
Scourge frowned. "I have seen too many battles in my lifetime. Satele has seen her share too. I do not think she wishes to be a part of this world any longer. Her time is done.  
"She is not dead." Nadia said.  
"No she is not. We would sense it." Amethesta said.  
"She has been beaten, defeated by this new emperor Arcann. He is very strong in the force. His sister Vaylin is much stronger, though. She poses more of a threat." Raystlyn added, frowning. "We must be ready." Scourge nodded. "We will be. I think it is time we met our allies here."  
"Time to see my master." Nadia said happily."  
Amethesta rose to her feet. "There is much to do. We need to plan for the battle ahead."  
"Then let's continue on." Raystlyn said 

Lazuli jumped from her bed. "Nadia!"  
Theron stirred beside her. "Zuli? what is it ?"  
"I...sense my Padawan close by. " She paused. "I thought she was lost to me. Topaz said she had gone back to her people, but she's here, on Odessen and there are others with her."  
"Satele?" Theron questioned.  
Lazuli shook her head. "No, I no longer sense your mother."  
"Is she dead?"  
"No. I would sense that."  
"Sure. Your Jedi bond." Theron sighed. "Sometimes I envy you for that."  
Lazuli smirked. "Not as if your mother was ever close to you anyway."  
"I know, but still..."  
Lazuli's comm watch went off. "Commander there's some Jedi here to see you. They seem to know you."  
"Send them to my ship." Lazuli said.  
"Yes commander." the guard said.  
"I suppose we should get dressed and meet our guests." Lazuli got up from the bed and started to dress.  
Theron sat up. "I guess with Arcann defeated, Senya gone, and Vaylin taking control of the eternal throne, we can expect an influx of support."  
Lazuli looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm sure we will all come together finally. Our family is growing quickly and we may have to make room for more here."  
"So I guess our alone time is over then,huh?"  
Lazuli stood in front of him, then bent down to kiss him. "It's a big ship, sweet Theron and I'm sure that they will respect our privacy."  
He smiled up at her. "I know. I'll give the Jedi that. They're respectful."  
She put her hands on his face and stared at him lovingly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him, laying back onto the bed. They kissed for a few minutes before hearing Lana's voice downstairs.  
"Are you decent?" Lana knew better than to just walk in, even though Lazuli had an open door policy, you still needed to check first.  
Lazuli laid on top of Theron, smiling wickedly. "Get dressed."  
She got up to walk over toward the stairs.  
Lana smiled up at her. "I'm not interrupting you am I ?"  
"No, we were just coming out to greet our guests." Lazuli stood at the top of the stairs looking at her new arrivals standing behind Lana.  
"Master!" Nadia bounded up the stairs and threw her arms around Lazuli. "It is so good to see you." Nadia beamed. "We were so worried."  
Amethesta smiled. "We knew you were alive, we just could not locate you. Then Lana found you and we were so relieved."  
"You weren't the only one." Theron walked over and stood next to Lazuli, slipping his hand into hers.  
"This is my husband, Theron Shan."  
Amethesta frowned. "Husband? Seems you have not followed the Jedi code about non attachment."  
Lazuli noted Amethesta standing there with Lord scourge, his hand firmly holding hers.  
"Seems you haven't either."  
Amethesta grinned sheepishly. "I ...well..." she looked up over her shoulder at the tall Sith pureblood.  
Scourge grinned. "It's complicated."  
Raystlyn stepped closer, heading up the stairs. "I am so pleased that you are well. You have come a long way since I last saw you on Korriban."  
Lazuli hugged Raystlyn. "I'm so happy you and Amethesta got me out."  
"Me too." Theron grinned. "I have both of you to thank for that."  
"No thanks are needed. I believe any decent Sith would have helped her." He smiled. "We are not all sadistic monsters you know."  
Theron returned the smile, then looked at Lana and Scourge. "I've learned that. It seems every Sith I've met within the past five years has been good, even Darth Marr."  
"Everyone except Darth Arkus." Lana frowned.  
"Speaking of Darth Marr, Theron, we need to speak to you." Amethesta said. "Lana should stay too. We really need to catch up and speak of all that has happened since we last spoke."  
Theron nodded. "We do. Any more information on Satele?"  
Amethesta moved up the stairs, followed by Scourge and Lana. "Your mother is gone Theron. I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news."  
Lazuli frowned. "Let's all speak more in the conference room."  
They followed her into the room and sat down. Lazuli contiued. "When I went into the wilds to speak with Valkorian, the Emperor, Satele was there. She had been in the woods a long time. She looked aged and worn, and defeated. Not at all like the Grandmaster that I remembered. She had changed and not for the better."  
"I had noticed that also." Amethesta said sadly. "I suppose that her battles with Emperor Arcann left her defeated and sad. She has lost so much. There is no coming back from that. First the invasion of the core worlds, the seperation of the Senate and the disbanding of the Jedi order, her disappearance, and now her abandonment of our Alliance..."  
"When I last saw her, I pleaded with her to come join us, but she refused." Lazuli said sadly. "She didn't seem interested or to care anymore for our fight. She didn't seem to care about anything anymore, like she had given up."  
"That's not at all like her." Theron said.  
"I told you she's changed Theron." Lazuli said firmly.  
"You have and now I have more conformation to that fact."  
"So what do we do now?" Nadia asked, looking at her fellow Jedi at the table, except for Lana and Theron, of course. Theron having been raised as a Jedi and Lana a Sith, strong in the force.  
"We plan. Just as we have been doing all along." Lazuli sighed. "I think we need to re establish the Jedi order for starters."  
"I agree." Amethesta nodded, hands folded in front of her on the table. "With Grandmaster Satele gone, though, we shall have to elect a new leader of the order."  
"Who better than the Commander?" Lana offered.  
Theron shook his head. "No. She has too much on her plate, already." He frowned. "She doesn't like being our Commander as it is. I doubt she would be happy with the responsibility of leading the Jedi too."  
"He's right. You know me too well sweet Theron." She smiled sweetly at him, sitting to her left at the table. "No, I think the perfect candidate should be someone who has been around for quite awhile and has had experience with both the light and the dark side of the force." She glanced across the table at Lord Scourge, sitting at the opposite head of the table.  
Scourge slowly grinned at her. "I can understand why you would consider me." He looked at Theron. "Even Master Shan can see that, given his long family history."  
Theron almost cringed when Scourge addressed him as master, which he hated. He knew exactly what Scourge was talking about. Lord Scourge had been involved with his Ancestor Revan and they had battled the Emperor long ago. Indeed, he could think of no being in the galaxy who was more qualified, given Scourge's experience and the fact that he was immortal just cinched it.  
Theron smiled at him. "I do. Whole heartedly. I'll talk to the other Jedi here and make arrangements to have the Jedi temple built."  
Lazuli smiled proudly. "That would be wonderful." She looked at her fellow Jedi present at the table. Raystlyn, Scourge, Nadia and Amethesta. "In the meantime, we can hold the Jedi council here."  
Amethesta smiled broadly. "So, I gather all of us present are the new council?"  
Lazuli paused. "Yes, well..." She looked at Nadia. "My padawan will have to finish her training." She looked at Lana sitting across the table between Scourge and Raystlyn. "How would you feel to be the first Sith on the Jedi council, Lana?" She smiled proudly at her best friend.  
Lana blushed. "I'm flattered, but i'm not a Jedi...I couldn't..."  
Scourge patted her on the shoulder. "Look at ME. I'm a pureblood." He looked over at Raystlyn sitting to the left of Lana. "Raystlyn too. If we can be Jedi, than so may you be."  
Lana smiled at him, then looked at Lazuli at the other end of the table. "Lazuli, as well. She's a Chiss." She smiled at all of them. "You're absolutely right. It would be an honor to join you all."  
Theron beamed. "From Darth Arkus' lackey, to Sith intelligence, to advisor to Jedi council member. You've come a long way Lana. When I met you back on Manaan, you were in over your head."  
"Indeed, I have." Lana looked them all over. "I'm so happy and honored to be part of this Alliance and the family that we've created."  
Lazuli rested her chin in her hand on the table. "Were so glad to have you Lana. You've been such a great help, to me especially. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
Theron was all business again. "If we're all done patting each other on the back, I would like to discuss our position." He looked at Amethesta. "You said that Satele was missing again?"  
"We woke up early this morning to find her, Darth Marr and her ship gone."  
"I see. No word at all?"  
"No."  
Theron scoffed. this didn't surprise him. Satele had always been cold, distant, obstinate. he expected more from the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. she had abandoned him when he was born giving him over to her master and teacher Master Zho. Master Zho had explained that her reasons for doing so were for the good of the Republic, to save her son from strife and trouble later on. he had always thought that it was the Jedi rules detachment, that she didn't love him. she had to give him up to avoid emotional attachments clouding her judgment, a Jedi and a high ranking member of the Jedi Order. it all came down to pride, he thought. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised now, after her disappearance, her abandonment of the Jedi. She's obviously not concerned about us, or our fight with the Eternal Empire any longer. She's given up."  
"It seems were on our own now." Lazuli said softly.  
"We have been since the beginning, when you disappeared and got frozen in carbonite." Lana gazed at Lazuli.  
Lazuli shrugged. "We just continue doing what we have been."  
"Exactly." Theron said, tapping away on his datapad.  
Lazuli looked down at his typing. "Who are you messaging now?"  
"Borias. He should be here too."  
"Who is Borias?" Amethesta asked.  
"He's a Sith that Theron and I know here." Lazuli offered.  
"Another Sith?" Nadia asked. "So many. How can we even have a Jedi council with Sith present?" She looked at Lana. "Oh, I apoligise. I did not mean to offend."  
Lana rose her chin proudly. "I'm not offended. There are many force users here. Not all of them Jedi. There are several Sith at well."  
Lazuli pondered. "I suppose Nadia is right. The Jedi council isn't the Jedi council with Sith present. For that matter, neither is the Dark Council with Jedi present."  
"It's a new order all together." Lana said, matter of fact. "We shall have to come up with a new name for it. No more Jedi, no more Sith. Just force users united under one banner."  
Scourge nodded. "Indeed."  
Borias strolled into the conference room, then plopped into the empty seat between Amethesta and Theron. "What's this about? A new council?"  
"Were discussing our new position Borias. Now that Master Satele is gone, we need to form a new order." Lazuli stated plainly.  
Borias looked at Theron. "Your mother has disappeared again?"  
"Apparently." Theron said. He introduced Borias to the group at the table. "This is Borias, the former wrath of the Emperor."  
Scourge grinned. "The Emperor's wrath on the Jedi council? How ironic." He chuckled.  
"Indeed." Lana smiled. "So much has changed."  
"So now i'm on the Jedi council?" Borias grinned wickedly. "I am not even a Jedi."  
"Nor I." Lana said.  
"Things really have changed." Borias said.  
"We're working things out." Lazuli looked at Theron. "Contact Senna Rae."  
"Already on it." Theron typed away on his data pad.  
Amethesta looked over at Theron. "I see Theron hasn't changed. He's still the workaholic, I see."  
"Is Sana Rae a Jedi or a Sith?" Raystlyn asked, curious.  
"Neither. She's a Voss. Their force users call themselves mystics." Lazuli stated, matter of fact.  
"I have never met them." Raystlyn said. "What are they like? I have never met force users other than Sith or Jedi."  
"You haven't met the Knights of Zakuul yet?" Lana asked.  
He looked at Lana to his right. "I only just arrived here on Odessen. I was traveling before that."  
"Zakuul knights are different from Jedi or Sith." Lazuli said plainly. "They see the force as a reward for their duty to the Emperor."  
"While the Voss are driven by visions, using the force as a means of direction in their lives." Theron added.  
"Our visions are never wrong." Sana Rae entered the room slowly, looking at everyone sitting there. She looked over at Theron. "You wished to see me Theron?"  
He rose from his seat and offered it to her. "Yes. Lazuli will tell you what's going on here."  
"Sana Rae, we're forming a new order here. We want you and the others to be a part of it." Lazuli looked at her as she sat down in the seat that Theron got up from.  
"I'll leave you to it." Theron leaned over to kiss Lazuli, then waved to the others. "It was a pleasure to meet you all. We'll talk later." He walked from the room, disappearing from view.  
"Your husband is so charming master, and handsome." Nadia said, smiling as she watched Theron leave.  
"Indeed, he is." Lazuli beamed.  
Scourge smirked. "It amuses me how your human males fawn over their females."  
"It's called love Lord Scourge. Have you felt it at all in all your long years?" Lazuli frowned.  
Scourge chuckled. "I meant no offense, and indeed, I have." He looked at Amethesta sitting to his right. "Though it is difficult forming attachments, given my condition."  
Amethesta grabbed his hand under the table. "He means his immortality. He does not wish to form attachments, because he knows he shall outlive them all."  
"That is so sad." Nadia said. "Are you both not together?"  
Amethesta blushed a little. "We are...well..."  
Scourge squeezed her hand under the table. "Master Amethesta understands my situation and has accepted it as it is, and I simply love her company."  
Amethesta smiled at him lovingly. "I enjoy your company as well my Lord." She glanced over at Lazuli. "Now that we are all here, I should contact my brother and inform him of this."  
"We would be happy to have him. We need as many good fighters as we can get to join us."  
"Then you shall add the Jedi battlemaster to our ranks."  
"Barsenthor, Emperor's wrath, Jedi Battlemaster, immortal Sith Lord...quite the collection of warriors we have." Lana smiled proudly.  
"Indeed." Lazuli said. "Where is your brother now?"  
Amethesta frowned. "I do not know. We lost contact when the invasions of the core worlds started. I hope he is all right..."  
The comm on the conference table beeped. Lazuli reached over to tap the button to switch the halo on. Theron's image appeared. "Commander, if I'm not disturbing you, I have a message for master Amethesta."  
Amethesta looked at Lazuli. She nodded approval.  
"Go on Theron."  
"A Jedi named Larimar contacted me just now. He asked if you were here."  
"My brother." Amethesta said, her face lighting up . "Is he here?"  
"He's on his way." Theron said. "I sent him our coordinates."  
"Thank you Theron." Amethesta said gratefully.  
"Happy to help." Theron smiled at her  
"It's all coming together. I suppose I should add another seat to the table." Lazuli said smiling.  
"That will make nine." Nadia said. "Is that not how many were on the council before the last war?"  
Theron's image smiled. "There were seven. When Bastila Shan sat on the council, there were nine."  
"He's right." Scourge said.  
"You know your history." Amethesta said proudly.  
"I know my own history." Theron said plainly. "As well as the Jedi. I was raised as a Jedi, remember?"  
Amethesta nodded. "Yes, I am aware."  
Theron's image faded from the comm.  
Theron stood there at the halotable, he grabbed the edge of it , bowing his head. Lost in thought. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "What's troubling you son? Is everything alright?"  
Theron sighed , then looked up at the tall grizzled soldier next to him. Standing erect, hands on hips, he shook his head.  
"Satele is gone again. She's disappeared."  
Commander Malcolm shrugged. "I'm sure she has her reasons. This war has been hard on us all."  
Theron frowned. "That's just it sir. She knows what's at stake and what we're dealing with. She's seen the Eternal Throne, faced Arcann. She's given up on us. She didn't even try to come and visit us when she arrived on Odessen dad. She was here for a long time, and we didn't hear one word from her."  
"I understand your anger Theron. She's stubborn and independent. We will have to do without her now. You've got a good thing going here. Focus on that. Make your team strong. They believe in you."  
Theron sighed. "you're right sir. I don't know why I'm upset. It's not like mother was ever there for me growing up. Why would she help now? I thought I had come to terms with her indifference and absence long ago, but I guess I'm more upset with her just abandoning her duties as Grand Master and leaving all of us when we need her most."  
Torian worked the controls at the halotable across from them. He had taken over when Senya disappeared into wild space with her son Arcann. Torian smiled at Theron. He was always optimistic.  
"Atiniir alor'vod. Stay strong sir. We will win, I know it."  
Malcolm beamed proudly. "See? Even our Mando friends support us. Forget Satele."  
"I gotta learn Mando'a. I dunno what you're saying half the time Torian, but at least you speak basic." Theron half smiled at him.  
Torian smiled at him. "I would be happy to teach you."  
Theron spotted SanaRae walking past on her way back to the force enclave. He walked over to the railing to greet her.  
"Is Jedi Council over already?"  
She looked over at him, up on the platform of the war room.  
"Not to worry Theron. We shall meet later tonight. There is much more to do."  
"Is everything okay?"  
" We are making many plans for or future. I see many good changes for us." She smiled. Her red skin glowed in the torchlight of the cavern, her azure eyes sparked.  
"Good to hear." Theron smiled warmly.  
"Hello? Hello...is anyone there?" A high pitched female voice could be heard behind him. Theron stepped over to the comm panel next to Torian and tapped the button. A bright pink halo of a young woman popped up over the halotable.  
"Theron here. Can I help you?"  
"Are you Theron Shan? I was told to contact you."  
"I am."  
"Oh goodness. I'm so happy I got through. It's been so hard to communicate since the blockades and the star Fortresses block everything from the core worlds .."  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Theron asked sternly.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Holiday. Dr. Tharan Cedrax's assistant."  
"Cedrax? Like the scientist from Nar Shadaa?"  
"Yes. He told me to contact you. He said you could get in touch with master Lazulibleu, the bar'senthor."  
Theron smiled, remembering. "That's right, Dr. Cedrax traveled with lazuli . She's here, on Odessen."  
Holiday clapped her holographic hands excitedly. "Oh how wonderful!"  
"I'm sure Lazuli will be happy to see you again. Here, let me send you our coordinates."  
Holiday beamed with excitement. "We shall see you soon."  
* * * * *  
Lazuli stood there in the great room with her Jedi counterparts. "Now that you're all here with me, I would like you to stay here, on my ship."  
"We would happy and honored to." Raystlyn said.  
Lazuli sighed. "It's been so lonely here without my crew. I only had Theron to keep me company."  
"I'm happy to be back here with you Master." Nadia said cheerfully.  
Amethesta smiled. "I lost my ship in the battle with Arcann in wild space during our search for Master Satele. I am so pleased that we found you. I can feel at home here. Your ship is exactly like mine."  
"I'm so happy to have you Master Amethesta. If it weren't for you and raystlyn, I wouldn't be standing here right now."  
"You have come so far from the broken, bloody woman I found on Korriban." Raystlyn beamed. "Now look at you. Bar'senthor , commander, leader of the Alliance..."  
"I owe you my life." Lazuli said warmly.  
"All I require is a warm bed, a shower, and a change of clothes."  
Lazuli chuckled. "Well, I suppose I won't have to show any of you around, since our ships are similar." She smiled. "I have a wardrobe full of clothing you can help yourselves to after you freshen up. After that, you can decide on sleeping quarters."  
"I know where mine are." Nadia smiled.  
"Your quarters are just as you left them Nadia." Lazuli said.  
"Raystlyn, you may have Dr. Cedrax' quarters downstairs. At least, until he returns. If he returns..." her comm beeped. She pulled it out of her robe pocket. Theron's image popped up .  
"Hello Theron."  
Theron's image smiled at Lazuli sweetly. "Hey, I just got a call from a hologram. Kinda weird. Bright pink..."  
"Holiday?" Lazuli chuckled. "Leave it to Holiday to track us down."  
"Yeah. She said she was Dr. Cedrax s assistant. A hologram?"  
"It's a long story. I'll have to tell you some other time, or perhaps he will once he arrives. Is he on his way here?"  
Theron nodded. "It seems you're getting your crew back commander. I'm happy. I know you've been missing them."  
"Wait until you meet holiday. She's a handful, but very useful and brilliant. You would get along well Theron."  
He chuckled. "A hologram? Should be interesting..."  
"She is so much more than a hologram." Nadia said with authority. "You shall see. She has much to offer."  
"A fine replacement for Scorpio." Lazuli added.  
Theron grumbled. Thinking about the droids betrayal. "We're not going to have a problem with her, are we? Can she be trusted?"  
"Quite the contrary." Lazuli said. "In fact, she may be competition for you. She will be very helpful. She's a complex program and very good at problem solving."  
Theron's face lit up. "Oh good, cause we have enough problems."  
Lazuli chuckled. "I'm sure Tharan and Dr. Oggurubb will get on wonderfully. Their brilliant minds will blend together nicely. That is, if their huge egos don't get in the way."  
"Great. Just what we need around here. Another mad genius with an ego the size of a dreadnaught." Theron scoffed.  
Lazuli smiled at him. "I shall see you later. I'm going to get my friends settled in here, then another meeting later."  
"Official stuff?"  
Lazuli nodded. "Official stuff. If we need anything else before then, I'll let you know."  
Theron smiled. "So...we're having guests now?"  
Amethesta looked at him with authority. "I hope we're not imposing Theron."  
He grimaced. "No. I'm just happy Lazuli is getting her crew back, and her friends. I know how much she's missed you all."  
"Indeed, I have." Lazuli said cheerfully.  
"It is so good to see you again Theron." Amethesta said, smiling at him.  
He returned the smile, then his image faded out. Lazuli placed the holo-comm back into her pocket. She grinned, looking at Scourge and Amethesta. She had always been an advocate for love, whatever form it came in.  
"Will you be sharing quarters with Master Amethesta, my Lord?"  
Scourge couldn't hide his grin. "I prefer to keep her close."  
Cryptic answer, but Lazuli knew how to read people. She moved to a room to the left of the holotable . "You may have this room. The wardrobe I mentioned is there."  
It was a large room with a large, high bed in the corner with the mentioned wardrobe across from it. The wardrobe almost took up the whole rear wall of the room.  
"I'll leave you to it, then. After you all get freshened up. I'll show you around, then we can have our first council meeting. Is that acceptable my Lord?"  
Scourge grinned. He was right in his element. "As the new council master, I approve."  
"Very well." Lazuli smiled.  
* * * * *  
Meanwhile, the resident Sith lords were having their own private council. Borias and Lana had never really had time to speak since Theron's rescue from Zakuul. They were happy to finally have the time to really get to know each other .  
"...and I haven't seen this much action since I was the Emperor's Wrath. His disappearance, then reappeared as Valkorian. My arrival on Zakuul, Theron's capture, our fight with the Eternal Empire..."  
"We've both had our share of conflict." Lana said. "Things are developing well here. I'm so proud of Lazuli. She's done so much and come so far from when I met her on Manaan years ago."  
Borias leaned on the metal railing, turning to Lana. "I am so glad I came here. Despite all the trouble I've caused, I am certain it will be good for us all."  
"You're an excellent warrior Borias. You're more of an asset, then a burden."  
He smiled. "I am pleased that you think so." He let out a big sigh. "Who would have thought it possible? Sith joining forces with the Jedi? Years ago, we would have slaughtered them all without a thought. Now look at us. Sitting council with them."  
"Indeed." Lana smiled. "So many changes and more to come. I trust that Lazuli will lead us in the right direction."  
* * * * *  
Lazuli walked through the Alliance complex with her 4 Jedi, her fellow council members and new crew.  
The people greeted them as they walked around. Lazuli introduced her friends to the other Alliance members as they passed through each area of the complex.  
"Admiral Aygo, Major Jorgan." Lazuli greeted the soldiers on the platform in the military quarter. "These are my Jedi friends I've mentioned so often."  
Aygo smiled at the tall Marakua. "Master Amethesta? I haven't seen you since the battle of Couruscant."  
"Admiral." Amethesta smiled at the Bozan warmly.  
Jorgan nodded to them. "A pleasure and an honor."  
"Not to rush, but I would like to keep moving." She looked over at the blasted hole in the outter wall facing the front of the Alliance complex. The sun was just starting to make its way into the western sky.  
"Is everything alright commander?" Jorgan asked, concerned.  
"We're doing well Major. I would like to hold our first Jedi council at sunset."  
"Ahh we won't keep you then." Aygo smiled. "A pleasure to meet you all."  
Lazuli led them from the Military quarter to the war room.  
"You've met my husband Theron." Lazuli walked up the steps to the platform of the war room.  
"This is Torian Cadera. One of the resident Mandolorians here."  
Torian smiled warmly. "Welcome. I'm new here myself."  
"I believe you already know Supreme commander Malcolm." Lazuli said.  
Malcolm greeted Amethesta and Raystlyn. "Good to see you both again." He shook hands with them both, then looked at Scourge. Commander Malcolm was 6'5" and Scourge had a few inches on him at least. Malcolm extended a gloved hand to the Ancient Sith Lord. "It's rare when I have to look up to someone, other than a Wookie."  
Scourge Smirked. "I know what you mean. I am Lord Scourge."  
Malcolm looked at him sideways. "The same Lord Scourge that fought the Emperor with Revan three centuries ago?"  
Both Theron and Scourge nodded. "The same."  
"Then it's an honor." Malcom shook his hand firmly.  
"The honor is mine as well Commander." Scourge smiled. His yellow eyes shone with pride.  
A whirring sound came from behind Commander Malcolm.  
Amethesta beamed. "T-7? There you are! Hello little one. I have missed you."  
T-7 beeped and whirred. "T-7= missed master Amethesta."  
Amethesta turned to Lana who was working behind Torian on the other side of the holotable. "Thank you for watching him for me while I was gone."  
Lana smiled. "He was a great help to us finding Lazuli, and now he helps here with operations."  
Lazuli looked at Lana. "Lana, it's time. We're holding council shortly. I'd like to have it outside in the grove behind my ship."  
Theron nodded. "I'll send a message over to Sana Rae and the others to come join you."  
Lazuli loved the fact that Theron never needed to be told to do anything. He just knew when to do something.  
"Thank you Theron." Lazuli said. "Will you join us?"  
He smiled sweetly at her. "I'll be out soon. Just need to finish up here."  
Lazuli kissed him then walked out of the war room with Amethesta, Scourge, Nadia and Raystlyn. Lana followed them out.  


At sunset, Lazuli called all the force-users together in the Grove of trees behind her ship. The Emperor's Wrath, Bar'senthor and the Immortal sat in a kneeling position facing each other, hands on knees, heads down. They were surrounded by all the force users in the complex. The grove of trees where they all sat would become the future site of the new Jedi temple. The sun started to descend behind them as they sat there together.  
Theron looked on, arms crossed, standing alone among the trees behind the large group gathered there. he felt out of place, yet having been raised as a Jedi, he felt at least some connection to all of these people, especially Lazuli, whom he loved dearly and strangely, Borias as well. he listened quietly as the meeting proceeded.  
"There is no light or dark. There is only balance."  
"Embrace the light and accept the dark."  
"Accept the good and banish the evil."  
"Together we are one." Scourge bowed his head, hands clasped at his heart.  
The Jedi and Sith echoed in unison. "Together, we are one."  
The three Masters stood and faced the semicircle of force-uesrs around them.  
Borias faced his fellow Sith. "My bretheren, We were all once slaves and servants to the Emperor and the dark side. Some of you have turned to the light, as I have. Here on Odessen, there is balance. All of nature has both light and dark. You must embrace both." He took Lazuli's hand and held it firmly. "Your commander left the empire and became a Jedi. She turned to the light as well."  
Lazuli smiled at Borias, then turned to her fellow Jedi. "My friends. I came from Korriban, broken and bloody to Tython where I started a new life. Now we are all here to do the same. We have all had hardships and losses. We are all here to regain what we have lost before this war tore everything apart." She looked at all the faces. Every race was represented, young and old, male and female, Imperial and Republic.  
Republic...she thought on the souls who had changed her life. Amethesta, the steadfast determined Jedi Master, Bronzetopaz, the jovial,arrogant , comical Smuggler who had brought her to Tython. Theron Shan...She glanced at her husband, her heart, her reason for living. he stood alone, among the trees, away from the others. she was sure that he was responsible for having had her rescued from carbonite. His tenacity and passion and his drive to never give up. she placed her hand on her heart. thank you Theron. you have saved me in more ways than you know.  
Lord Scourge stepped forward, towering over them all. "I hereby call this council to order."  
Theron turned to leave. He knew when to bow out of a conversation or situation that wasn't his business.  
Lazuli spotted him starting to turn away. "Theron!" Lazuli called. Many of the force-users turned to look at him, the lone figure standing outside of the circle. Lazuli motioned him over.  
"I'm not a Jedi." he said shaking his head. " I have no business here. I should go."  
Lazuli shook her head, raising her voice above the crowd. "You were raised as a Jedi." She stressed. "You have just as much right to be here as any of us."  
Not to mention the fact that your mother was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order she thought, holding out her hand toward him.  
Theron hated to be put on the spot, but he gave in, moving toward her. he was also pleased that she didn't mention Satele, who he hated to be continually reminded of, his relationship to The Grandmaster, his mother. The crowd parted the way to let him pass as he moved toward Lazuli. She smiled warmly as he came up to her. If anyone wasn't aware of the love between the two of them, there was no doubt now. She grabbed Theron's hand and squeezed it firmly. He kissed her, then sat down behind her and Lord Scourge.  
Feeling out of place, but pleased to be included in the ritual, Theron sat quietly watching them proceed with the meeting. This was a historical day and he was happy that Lazuli had allowed him to be a part of it.  
Scourge continued. "We cannot call it the Jedi order any longer. Nor shall we call it the Dark council. This is a new order all together. We must decide what it shall be called. We are no longer Sith or Jedi, Rebublic or Imperial. We are something better, something new."  
Lana stepped forward. "Why not simply call it the New Order?" She shrugged.  
Scourge rubbed his red chin thoughtfully. "No. Perhaps something a bit different."  
A young Jedi rose from his seat on the ground. "How about the Grey Mystics."  
"Light and Dark combined is Grey. It is also a term we use for Jedi that are neither one or the other." Raystlyn offered.  
Scourge nodded. "That is correct."  
"Perhaps for the temple we should call it the Grey Temple." Lazuli offered.  
Amethesta smiled. "Simple enough. I like it."  
Scourge nodded. "That sounds good. Also, I think we should wear grey robes to show the union of light and dark."  
Nadia stood up. "Before my father was a senator, he was a scholar. He taught me many languages and cultures from the old worlds. There is one word in particular i remember that I think is appropriate." Her voice raised slightly.  
Scourge looked at her smiling. "Go on."  
"Combini. It means two together."  
"Two together...how fitting." Lazuli said thoughtfully.  
"The Combini Order." Borias rolled the words off his tongue. "I like it."  
Theron beamed proudly. "All right then. I'll get this thing rolling. I'll go talk to the builders."  
Scourge moved to the center of the circle. He paced back and forth with his hands behind his back, glancing at all the people gathered there, studying all of their faces. So much time has passed, so much has changed. He had seen so much in his lifetime. So many wars, so much loss, so much strife. There would be more to come of course, but he had hope that it would all turn out well in the end. This was only the beginning...


End file.
